Got Your Package
by serty
Summary: After a near miss with a millionare on the street a package boy is suddenly the center of the rich man's life. Warning: Slash! Very big in later chapters so avoid if you have a problem with it. Pairing 1X2 and others.
1. Near Miss

Title: Got Your Package

Pairing: 1x2

Warning: Slash...big time...avoid if it burns your eyes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: After a near miss with a millionare on the street a package boy is suddenly the center of the rich man's life.

Prologue: Near Miss

Heero Yuy stared with unsuppressed anger at the motercycle speeding away.

Traffic was thick today even for the city so he'd opted to walk from his multi-million dollar firm to the bistro he favored on the corner. He'd just finshed his meal choosing to eat outside and enjoy the unusually warm Autumn sun when his ears picked up the sound of a reeving engine.

"Gang Way!!!" A sharp yell was the only warning before the motorcyclist jumped the curb. Yuy's drink spilled and his chair rocked back dangerously. He glared after the retreating taillights committing the license plate to memory and any other detail he could in identifying the rider. Repercussions were to be had this day for whom ever that dare devil driver was today. Repercussions Yuy would administer himself.

Black bike; Kawasaki; black jacket, riding boots, and a helmet with a sticker of an undertaker winking on it and a long brown-haired braid trailing behind it. Despite the slight frame Heero very distinctly felt that the rider was male. He grit his teeth. _That man will be dead before nightfall!_

A quick order for a new shirt at his secretary and a barked demand over the intercom system to the legal deparment for any and all information on the owner of the offending motorbike soothed Heero's rage but didn't diminsh it. When the legalese from down stairs returned victorious with a background check, place of work, and home address the young Japaness mogul smiled with vicious relish.

"Duo...Maxwell..." Age 23; working at 'Howard's About Town Delivery'. Owns a black 2000 Kawasaki ninja. _Gotcha!_ Heero read over the report quickly making use of his perfect memory to imprint each and every detail on his brain. It seems "Maxwell" resided in an unsavory part of town known for a high crime rate complete with drug dealers, hookers, and gang wars. Heero straightened his crisp new dress shirt and nodded his thanks to his secretary as she left.

_So...he's a lowlife eh? Doesn't matter. He endangered lives today with that little stunt on the sidewalk. Fucker should've known better. _

Who cared if the guy lived in a slum! Who cared if he worked at a piss ant job or (Heero peeked at his background once more)...or if he grew up in an orphanage! He'd been fucking reckless today! He endangered his life and the lives of others. Heero Yuy couldn't tolerate that kind of callous attitude toward the safety of others. As his father would say were he alive "Its not a good solider that kills the most but who gets the job done with the least amount of injury to the world!" Heero straightened his shoulders and snatched up his tie.

He drapped the slick midnight blue designer patterend cloth around his neck and marched with a snarl for the elevator.

As he passed between the open office hallway several secretaries jumped to attend him chattering about projects, meetings, and payroll plans. Signing the acquisitions that he'd already made up his mind about, ignoring what he could read later, and hissing a firm "reschedule all my meetings for the rest of the day!" the lethal financial genius left his corporation to run without him for the afternoon.

ooO0Ooo

Serty: Wanna hear more? Lets see some reviews!!! Next; Chapter One--Howard's About Town Delivery!


	2. About Town Delivery

_Chapter One: "About Town Delivery"  
_

Directions to Maxwell's place of work burned like lighter fluid in Heero's brain. Bright and combustible like they were trying to scorch forever in his memories. He'd left the folder of information back at his desk but it didn't matter. Yuy was a calculating creature that thrived due to his tenacious ruthlessness and a perfect memory for details. 

Right then left then right again. The presumptuous delivery boy must've been on his way back to base when he'd decided to trade the boulevard for the sidewalk. After a brisk twenty minute stalk through the busy streets Heero looked up at a neon sign hanging over a rough looking building. All the windows were boarded but the wood used was covered in brightly painted advertisements for the city's "Fastest bike service!".

Heero squared his shoulders and marched through the open double doors with menace in his eyes. Three bikes stood propped in the front. Two Hondas and Maxwell's Kawasaki. Skirting around the room Heero spied a number of bicycles, scooters, and even several pairs of roller blades all in various states of rusting decay. Near the middle of the room was the front desk with a small silver ring bell, a large gong tied from a pole near the ceiling complete with mallet, and a petite blond man leafing over some order forms.

As soon as Heero noticed the young man the blond looked up and noticed him. He smiled brightly. "Pick up or delivery?"

Heero paused staring at the youthful males startling aqua-blue eyes before regaining his intent to see Maxwell suffer. "Where's the manager." Yuy ground out eyes narrowing leaving enough malice in the quiet threat to ensure he's request would be answered quickly. The cheerful blond's smile wavered nervously but he called for someone behind the curtain sectioning off the packing area from the front. 

"Howard...customer!"

The old man that ambled into the room reminded Heero of a Beach Boy's cover album. The guy had surfer bum written all over him from the pineapples on his tropical shirt to the out dated RayBan's resting on his nose.

Heero tried not to acknowledge the smell of reefer that entered the room with the manager. He noticed the blue-eyed kid behind the counter politely do the same stifling a cough. Howard let his shades inch down his angled nose til he could peer over them at Yuy. The young business man was startled to find the aged eyes looking him over were bright with intelligence and alert. Shuffling a little for a better stance Heero pulled himself up to his full height but found his anger from before subsiding under the old man's scrutiny.

A wide mustache white and peppered grey lifted slightly as the lips below them curved into a curious smile. "Can I help you?"

Heero gave a sharp nod. "Mr. Howard--"

The old man hissed thru his teeth (or maybe his dentures) and waved Heero off. "Whoa there...My father was a Mister... Just call me Howard. Now, what can I do for you..."  
he let the sentence trail off for Heero to supply the name.

"Yuy. Mr.Yuy." Heero pulled down his jacket with some puffed up dignity which wasn't necessary as it appeared no in the building knew who he was. That was an unusual occurrence. Or perhaps it wasn't true. Howard's eyes seem to glitter more then after the young Japanese man spoke. Perhaps Howard was just trying to dial down whatever reaction he had for the sake of the conversation. After all it was a strange circumstance for a millionaire to enter a package shop with the intent of making a purchase order. Such things were normally left for mail-carriers, secretaries, or sometimes low-level office managers.

Heero abruptly realized this was all a highly unlikely spectacle for him to be involved in. Still, he was already there and felt a personal vendetta to see that the mission was accomplished by himself rather then some lackey.

"Sir...do you have a 'Maxwell' working here? License plate reads 'DEATH02'?" There was a slight thud and when Yuy looked back at the blond man standing just behind his manager he was surprised to see him banging his head on the desk. Maybe he is Maxwell... Even as the thought entered Heero's head he knew it was off. The motorcyclist had been slender that's for sure but this fellow was much smaller then the bike rider from that morning.

Heero's wondering were abruptly cut short when Howard turned to the back curtain and bellowed down the hall. "DUO!!! Get up here man!!!" Instead of waiting for the delivery boy to pop up the elderly manager stepped back into the other room. Yuy raised an eyebrow at the blond left at the counter who was now shuffling around nervously. He gifted Heero with a sheepish grin not nearly as dazzling as his first smile but still charming. "Um...I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding Mr...Yuy was it? Duo will be right out." Instead of showering what was left of his enraged tirade (now nearly all gone from before) the young business man folded his arms over his chest and gave the blue-eyed lad a curt nod. No need being rude to someone else when the one I want to skin is almost here...

Two shadows could be seen arguing behind the pale green curtain but try as he might Heero could hear not a word of what they said. "I'm Quatra by the way." Yuy turned his dark blue eyes onto the blond trying to distract him from listening too closely to what was going on in the back room. Since it seemed Maxwell was still to be a few minutes in coming Heero thought he'd get some information from the counter boy. "That's...an interesting name." Quatra blushed and shrugged. "Gets me around...Look I don't know what this is about but," he paused his eyes shining with concern as he tired to choose his next words carefully. "but...Duo is a...he's just a great guy! Wouldn't hurt a bug! Honest!" Heero let out a long sigh of aggravation and shook his head. "He could have hurt someone today. That is my only real concern here."

A thought crept into the Japanese man's iron mind and he tired to make his next statement sound casual and non-threatening. "Where was the fool heading off to in such a rush this morning anyway?" By all accounts there was no reason for Quatra to answer that question and no right for Heero to ask it either. However, stirring the conversation onto friendly terms had been the blond book-keepers plan so answering a seemingly harmless question didn't raise any warning signs with him at all. He quickly picked up a spiral notebook from the counter's edge and scanned it til he smiled and said "Looks like he had to take a medical package to Maxwell Catholic Church."

That was odd. Why would a delivery to a church make a package boy endanger others by hopping the curb on a motorcycle? It didn't make sense so Heero put the question to Quatra. The blond teen smiled as if he'd already answered that question. "Because its Maxwell Catholic Church." Yuy scowled and shook his head. "You've already said that. That's not what I asked." Quatra's eyebrows went up to his hair line but the long suffering smile he gave Heero never wavered. "Maxwell Church is an orphanage."

"I know that." The answer was a bit clipped but then Heero was steadily becoming more annoyed again. He remembered the name of the church from the file he'd had his legal department form up about Duo. Maxwell Church was where Duo was raised but he'd been released as a ward of the state for a couple of years now at least since he turned eight-teen. _Why would he be zooming thru the crowd to get there so quickly?_ "There's still no reason to endanger others. There's nothing a church would need that couldn't wait."

A stony look settled over Quatra's sweet features and Yuy was surprised at the edge of contempt that now spoke to him as if he were an idiot. "They would...if they had a sick child." That was a bucket of cold water. Heero's arms fell to his sides. "How sick?" Quatra didn't answer, didn't have to, just then the curtain was pulled away by Howard who escorted a young man dressed in all black into the room.

Howard took his shades and settled them atop his head for save keeping before addressing the rich man waiting in the front room. He put a reassuring hand on the man in black's shoulder but spoke directly to Heero. "Sir...may I introduce Duo Maxwell our top rider here at 'About Town'. Now if you'll please tell me the nature of your complaint I can promise ya he'll get what he deserves." Yuy was hardly listening to the old man's guarantee. 

Duo was..._Dear god...  
_  
Lightly tanned skin; long light brown hair tucked back into a wind tousled braid; he was looking down at the floor but that did nothing to hide his large expressive violet eyes. Business was business and Heero had self-proclaimed to be busy for most of his life. He'd skirted many a marriage offer, a consensual relationship, and just out right fucking by simply thinking his body had not the desire and his mind was very to occupied with work and the next big meeting. Business didn't mix with pleasure. However now, looking at this truly beautiful person, Heero felt a boil begin below his stomach and a strange ache start up in his chest. The part of his mind that never shut off even at night in his dreams to the outside world provoked him to respond in some way to Mr. Howard's statement. Taking his intense gaze off Duo Heero looked to Howard finding the man's eyes were actually laughing at him for his sudden overt interest in the delivery boy. Yuy cleared his throat with a cough quickly organizing his thoughts before speaking. 

"Today I witnessed a Kawasaki ninja recklessly driving on the sidewalk. Do you deny you were the rider who preformed this act?"

Duo suddenly looked up at Heero with a hint of amusement mixed with caution glittering from his bright eyes. "You sound like a guy on CSI...you a cop?" Heero cocked an eyebrow at Duo and with all the gall in the world Duo returned it with the addition to the slight up turn of his lips. Howard seemed to decide that Duo was minutes away from insulting their guest and turned his employee round to face him. "Listen Duo lets have the facts dude. Did you hop the curb?"

Duo's cheeks flushed with shame causing Heero's throat to feel suddenly thick. But despite his guilt the slender man meet his boss' gaze levelly and nodded. "Yeah...I did that today Howie...I'm sorry...and I'm also not sorry." His voice was steady and much deeper then Yuy would've expected from the slight frame. In a flash Heero could see a future where he respected Duo for what he did today. It was dangerous, inexcusable, and the youth proclaimed it was right without a hint of doubt. _He's foolish...but brave. _

His hand coming off Maxwell's shoulder Howard held it out in front of the youth quietly muttering a "you know the rules dude." Duo's eyes suddenly darted over to the businessman who had turned up at his work to screw up his day with a look of pure momentary hatred. Heero looked on with interest as the black clad rider produced a bundle of cash from his front pocket and slapped it into the withered fingers that quickly snatched it up. Shaking his head with a tsk Howard started to flip thru the wad of money quietly counting it. "You know 'Howard Law' bub. Signed it along with your contract. You screw up its a weeks worth of tips...no buts!" Duo nodded sullenly his hands clasped into tight fist. He turned to leave back behind the curtain. "Apologize." Duo spun back around to his boss. "That is NOT in 'Howard Law' man!"

Howard, finally satisfied he'd counted correctly, stuffed the bills into his pocket and pointed toward Yuy. "It is today. This guy could've gone to the cops with that stunt you pulled but he didn't. He came here to handle it himself took time out of his day for this! You could be in jail or worse if you'dve hurt somebody gettin' to Helen's and believe me kid she don't have the kinda cash to bail you out if you got caught!" The change of Howard's easy-going demineur to a raging bull took Heero by surprise. He found himself too fascinated by the dynamics surrounding the people that worked in this tiny little package shop to tell Howard there was no need for anyone to say sorry. Instead he stood silent waiting patiently for whatever would happen next.

Duo closed his eyes. It was a low blow to mention Helen paying his bail again but he knew Howard was right. Turning to the Japaneses (at least he kinda looked Asian) business man in the front Duo took a moment to just look at him. He was in a tailored suit that fitted around his body like a fashionable suit of armor. Snug where it looked good but in general professional. His hair was untidy probably from the walk over here and fell in chucks of dark brown over his eyes which were...which were...

_Damn..._Duo blinked and realised he'd been starring into those eyes without moving for too long. They were so intense and calculating. It kinda made Duo think that the guy was trying too much and too often to be serious. Like it was a mask he wore. Duo would've just dismissed this handsome yuppie after that if it hadn't been for Heero's mouth. Maxwell had to repress a grin as he noticed the man before him visibly trying to fight off the smile that tugged the corners of his lips. This guy needed a push. He need a someone to shove him head first into fun and to hell with the consequences.

Shifting from one foot to the other the braided biker decided to just make assumptions and let them run the path he was on. With a little dip of his hips Duo bowed slightly and spoke clearly. "I'm sorry Mr. Yuy."

Heero found that his breath was caught in his lungs and could only return a formal bow in return muttering the response his mother had once told him to give to his father's business associates when they came to the house for one of her extravagant dinner parties.

"My service is yours." Suddenly feeling flustered Heero walked out the doors hoping he wasn't retreating too quickly.

The three employees of 'About Town Delivery' watched the young businessman leave each lost in their own thoughts about what had just happened here today. It was Quatra who spoke first. "You know...he could still go to the police." Standing beside his friend Duo sucked in his breath eyes widening with worry. Howard on Maxwell's other side merely nodded sagely peeking over at his counter boy with a sly grin. "That's true. He could still squeal. Be nice if someone got on his good side and buttered him up a bit...just to be sure." Duo didn't notice the conspirator look that passed between his co-workers only grabbed his helmet plus a spare from under the counter and tried not to appear as if he were rushing to leave after Heero. Turning the key and kicking his bike to life Duo ripped out of the small shop and barreled around the corner. He found Heero walking with a slightly dazed expressed down a side street that was almost an alley.

"HEY!" Heero looked up from his wondering thoughts surprised to see the object of his breif daydream sitting near him on a rumbling bike. Heero turned putting his hands in his pockets watching as Duo switched off his machine. Duo swung his leg over and off his ninja and pulled the extra helmet he'd brought off the handle bar. "You-uh--...you live around here? Or work near here? I could give ya a ride back. You..." Duo hesitated his cheeks turning a pretty shade of red that made Heero's stomach turn flip-flops. "You saved my ass today...I mean you cost me a shit but you...didn't go to the cops and I...well I really...thanks...can I give you ride?" 

_Bend over and I'll take that ride...whoa...I've been around Treize too much lately_. Heero blushed at his own thoughts. What happened to making the guy on the motorcycl pay for being reckless? What happened to repercussions and the anger that filled him only hours ago? They're all gone...and he's still here. Heero felt like his body were moving in slow motion as he reached out a hand to take the offered helmet.

Soon enough they were on their way down the street to where Heero's valet parked his car. It was farther then Heero's work but for some reason Yuy didn't want to be seen on a motorcycle even with someone as gorgous as Duo. Or maybe it was because if they went to the parking deck he'd have more time with his strong arms wrapped around Duo's narrow waist? It didn't matter. Heero for once in his life didn't care. He resisted the urge to let his head rest on Duo's back and instead spent the time breathing in the scent of the delivery boy's braid (Duo had thoughtfully wrapped it around his neck so Heero wouldn't get smacked in the face with it).

The city sounds blurred into nothing. The lights sped by and became flashes hardly worth notice. Even the rumble of the bike below them seemed to slip from their realm of notice. All the two riders cared about in the whole world for that short trip were their bodies leaning in close to each other and wind circling around them.


	3. Money in the Bank

Chapter Two: Money In the Bank

The valet nudged the security guard who checked and then double checked the parking id. He asked for another form of identification. Heero slide of the back of the motorcycle with lethal grace and asked the two gentlemen to step inside the small booth by the parking deck entrance. Duo leaned over on his handle bars watching his "businessman" passenger through the smudged glass of the booth with amusement. However this "Heero Yuy" was he obviously either didn't park his own car. _Or...maybe Mr.Bigbreeches is such a small time peon no one notices him! _Duo thought snickering. Still he couldn't imagine anyone not noticing the handsome Japanese man. He starred at the dangerous blue eyes that were narrowed in frustration and the smooth angled face that was currently pronouncing a typhoon of threats to the two poor dopes standing timidly in the tiny booth. 

Duo couldn't hear anything that was being said but from the nervous shifting and copious amounts of sweat the Valet and the Guard had he was sure he didn't want to know either. Apparently Mr.Yuy was a man not to argue with. Maxwell slide back in his seat more comfortably. He loved a man that could put others in their place. Provided he wasn't just doing it to be an ass. But these two had been given all the opportunity in the world according to Duo and Heero to let them in and on with their business here amongst the cars. Instead the guard had eyed the black leathers Duo wore and the tousled appearance of Heero's wind-blown suit and sneered. Now you're gonna have to eat shit mother fuckers. Duo chuckled as Heero exited the small booth and pressed for the gate to raise himself instead of waiting for the cowed guard.

Heero tossed his leg over the babbling bike's seat. Maxwell wasn't fast enough in moving back up into the driving position and the result was Yuy's crotch nudging down the curve of the violet eyed man's rump. Both men chose to ignore the brief contact though Heero didn't scoot closer to Duo as they made their way up the winding concrete curve of the parking deck.

"Last section. It'll be the blue one near the top edge." Duo was getting used to Heero only giving him the bare facts. Just enough information to make the trip easy but not anything more to make it enjoyable. Do you really need more then that hot body near ya to enjoy this Maxwell? Duo smirked as he turned his bike in lazy curves up to the top deck. Once there he spied four cars near the edge that were blue. Two beat up hunks of junk, one Honda Accord with nothing fancy, and a BMW Z4M Coupe glittering in the fading sun of dusk. The braided biker groaned a little looking over the Coupe. Damn if only he didn't have a fetish for sexy sleek cars. The two bummed cars were unlikely to be his business man's vehicle and the Coupe seemed too much to hope for so Duo pulled to a halt beside the Accord.

Heero didn't seem to mind either way as he took his time moving off the black ninja motorcycle to stand off to the side. The braided biker smiled brightly. "Wellp! This is where we part ways. I'm sorry for this morning. I was just...I needed to be somewhere fast. Heh...wasn't think as usual I guess." The slight dig to himself bothered Heero for some reason and he found his lips protesting without his brain's consent. "Maxwell, you wouldn't do that without cause." What the hell am I saying? Wasn't I going to get this guy fired earlier? But Yuy couldn't deny that a part of his soul knew his words to be true. Duo Maxwell was reckless, energetic, and capable of taking great risk...as long as whats at stack was worth it. The fact that Duo felt a child's health was of utmost concern to disregard all others touched the Japanese man in a very strange way.

_Well...strange for me anyway_.

Duo blushed at Heero's words. He didn't know why but a little voice inside his head was suddenly giddy. Like Heero's simple complement (or was it just an observation?) was the best reward he'd gotten all day. Thinking of rewards Maxwell grimaced and leaned over his handle bars again. "Damn...rents gonna be a bitch now." He ran a tired hand over the bridge of his nose muttering to himself. Standing beside him Heero felt a brief pain in his gut as he recalled Howard asking Duo to fork over everything he'd made in a week. _These guys live on tips too...fuck_. An idea formulated in Heero's steel trap mind but he couldn't work on it here. He had to get back to the office.

"You off for the day or going back to your cubical?" A part of Heero, the mega-rich hardworking millionaire, thought he should be offended that Duo assumed he worked in a low-level temp job. However Yuy just answered the question ignoring the harmless insult. "I have some work to do before I leave actually."

"Oh."

Pausing on his bike a moment Duo quickly hopped off his motorcycle and removed his helmet. In a few strides (those long legs in those tight black pants made Heero's heart drop) he was standing in front of the blue-eyed businessman. Without a word Maxwell pulled free the loose tie from around Heero's neck. Yuy was stunned. He'd forgotten that he'd grabbed his tie before leaving the firm. He'd forgotten it during the walk to the package shop and while he was talking to the workers there. He'd even forgotten it during that too short wild ride up here to his car with Duo. Now the gorgeous delivery boy was quickly and efficiently tying it neatly around Heero's neck and sliding the knot up to just under Heero's collar. Nodding with satisfaction Duo looked up into those dark blue depths that now were staring at him intensely. Trying to remember to breath Duo patted the tie in place and grinned up at Heero.

"Don't wanna look sloppy for the boss-man do ya?"

Heero's response was to numbly shake his head.

Duo bit his bottom lip. He could just lean up a bit and capture those slack lips. All he had to do was believe that Heero wouldn't push him away. But Duo, for all his cheerfulness, was a cynic so instead of giving Mr.Yuy the snogging he so much needed (in Maxwell's opinion anyway) he just turned and mounted his motorbike rumbling the engine back to life. Without another word, his braid fluttering out behind him, Duo screeched down the curving passage to the street leaving long black burnout marks in his wake. 

Standing alone watching the exhaust and dust waft thru the air at the delivery boy's departure Heero Yuy pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the speed dial.

"Hilde? yeah, I'm fine. No I won't be coming back to the office...Good...No...Give Khushrenada a call...No, tell him I'll accept his terms on one condition...No, the money is fine...Absolutely not is what I'm about to say to be added to the contract its just---...Call it a personal favor and he gets his deal." Heero reached into his other pocket and pulled out the keys he'd grabbed from the valet's booth. He walked over to his 2008 Coupe running his fingers over the metallic blue paint idly as his most trusted secretary harmed out the terms of the new contract he was ordering. It would cost him. In his gut when Trezie had brought the deal to him Heero had known that the money was only half what his colleague was willing to offer. It was meager sum comparatively to the other business they'd shared before. But Heero was, for the first time in his life, desperate.

Wearily seating in the driver seat his mind running in a hundred different directions all ending up in the same place Yuy set his keys in the stirring column. All things in his eyes were closed off if they didn't lead him back to Duo Maxwell. Those wide brilliant eyes; that long silken braid; the low ride of those black pants on those narrow hips. Heero let his head rest on the leather steering wheel as Hilde came back on the line. 

"He's agreed? Good. Tell him to send it around noon. And after it arrives...cancel my meetings for the rest of the day." 

ooO0Ooo

Une let her headset cut off before she frowned. The news she'd just received was interesting to say the least. She finished compiling the data and went over her files before taking the contract to her boss Mr. Khushrenada for finale approval. Pressing against the walnut wood of the door she silently entered the warm large office. To one side was a large mantel and fireplace that never burned cold even in summer. On the other side of the room sat an assortment of sofa seats and luscious armchairs. Her employer appreciated a certain amount of comfort in business. To him it was a pleasure and despite Une feeling he might over do it a bit from time to time he was never off his game when it came to making money. The lights were deemed just the way Mr. Khushrenada liked them at dusk and the only real light in room was from the small elegant lamp on his desk. The curtains were drawn shut and Treize was looking over several files on his computer when she entered. Quiet as a ghost Une walked the long length of the office to the large curtains and lightly tugged the rope cord to open them and let the light of the setting sun in.

The window was from floor to ceiling and the warm orange light it let in further gave the room a cozy feel. Treize looked up from his laptop plucking the small reading glasses he used from his nose. "Report." He asked lightly seeing the pleased expression on his secretary's face. Une hoped she wasn't blushing. Mr.Khushrenada was a very handsome man. Powerful, wealthy, and dignified. Still her mind often wondered what it would be like to have those ice blue eyes gazing over her naked body. Or those large strong hands running over her skin. Or to see that sandy colored jelled hair rumpled with the wild look of hard sex. Now Une knew her cheeks were red. Don't think about that now you fool!!! Masking her sudden fluster Miss Une placed the contract she'd brought in on Treize's desk.

"It seems Yuy has agreed sir. To the terms you set before." That got an immediate reaction from her boss. He snatched up the file looking over every detail and frowned deeply. "This isn't right." He muttered. "Yuy isn't a fool. He had to know I'd double my offer before the week was out." He set the papers down and looked up at his private secretary."Why would he cave now?"

Miss Une thought to remain professional but couldn't suppress the urge to lean on her boss' desk and shake her head. "I don't think he caved sir...I think he wants a...favor." Treize turned his chair to fully face Une waiting patiently for her to continue. Those icy eyes were staring at her with such curiosity the copper haired woman almost shivered but held her body under firm control and answered his unasked question. "I think it has something to do with this." She flipped the folder holding the contract open and pulled out an advertisement from the back. "He said you could have your deal IF you used this delivery shop."

Treize scanned the paper frowning even more. "We have a courier on retainer...as I believe does Yuy. Why this?" Une saw the wheels spinning at high speed in her employer's head so waited for whatever conclusion he would draw from his thoughts. He looked up at her smiling evilly. "Alright...Yuy will get his delivery...but add something else to the order Une." He set the ad on his desk and pressed his fingers together in a trademark sign of plotting and concentration. "Yuy wants us to use the best this 'About Town' has...send them the contract...and something...anything else by the same courier to bring here the same night after they've seen Yuy. I'll find out what our man is planning from the delivery boy."

Une smiled herself knowing instinctively that the plan would work. She gave a slight bow while he signed the contract and handed back to her. She left the office after that dialing on her headset as she went to call "Howard's About Town Delivery".

ooO0Ooo

When Duo came into work that morning he picked up his usual array of packages. Howard had a strange look in his eye and a smile that was kinda creeping the braided biker out. He handed Maxwell the last two documents to put in the saddle bags on his motorcycle. "These two go last...after that Trowa and Wufei have the evening shift so once your done just go home and...take a load off." Duo looked over at Quatra behind the front desk taking another order. The blond clerk just shrugged as clueless as Duo as to what was up with their boss.

Zooming down the streets of downtown Maxwell tried to recall if it were his birthday, or anniversary of his first day of work, or something that would give him a clue as to why Howie was looking a little nutty that morning. By noon he was down to his last two deliveries. Parking his bike near an alley way where it wouldn't get towed or messed with (this was a kinda high-end part of town so there wasn't much worry of robbery) he removed his helmet and took out the first document. The building it was addressed was one of those giant glass castles that usually had their own private package pick up. Duo squared his shoulders. Security was probably going to think he was a nut for coming in here dressed all in black. Hopefully the package he carried would look too flat for a bomb and he wouldn't be escorted to a private room for questioning.

Feeling a little nervous but way to brash to back down Duo walked thru the spinning glass doors and sauntered up to the front desk with his clipboard. "About Town Delivery! Sign here please." He said cheerfully to the woman behind the entrance desk. She smiled at him brightly. "Ah! Right on time! You are expected. Here you'll need this." She slide a key with a red silver tag attached to the end over to him. He cocked an eyebrow at her chuckling to hide his unease. "Um...heheh...whats this for?" She looked at him blankly for a moment then nodded her head over to the elevators. "Oh that's to get you to the top floor. There's a key-lock on the last three floors so you'll need that or the buttons won't operate." 

Pausing for a moment Duo suddenly realised this was probably not his usual package drop job. He carefully took up the key and made for the elevator trying to look as causal as possible. When he'd entered the lift with several other people Sally at the front desk pressed a button on her ear piece that connect her to Hilde on the top floor. "He's on his way." She said with a satisfied smile.

ooO0Ooo

Hilde looked up from her typing to watch the ornate elevator doors slide silently apart. There was only one person in the small compartment and he seemed nervous. He was unsure but took a step out like he didn't care if he belonged there or not. He was here on a mission and to hades with if he knew what would happen or he didn't. Hilde tucked her stylus behind her ear, a bad habit she could never break from since she was a child, eyeing the man in black heading for her desk.

God Yuy could pick 'em! The delivery boy (though he was certainly more man then boy!) was gorgeous from his thick chestnut braid to his clunky rider boots. He was moving more confidently now having spied Hilde's unwavering eye upon him. He was smiling...or really grinning...boldly making it across the long office in quick swaggering strides. When he came to her desk he held out the file folder the young dark haired secretary knew held the Khushrenada contract. The biker smiled brightly at Hilde his unusually colored eyes shining with amusement. Hilde quirked a smile back at him and instead of taking the file with the clipboard or saying anything pressed a button on the side of her computer.

The double doors to the office behind her swung gracefully open stealing Duo's attention from the cute secretary. Apparently he was destined to enter that grand office at the top of the Preventer Inc. building. 

ooO0Ooo

Heero stood with his back to the door of his office though he was aware of it opening. His heart suddenly speed up as he listened for the heavy scuff of the riding boots Maxwell had worn yesterday. A calming breath; a moment to center; Heero heard the doors close behind the delivery boy and turned to face him.

Duo peered around the room until his eyes fell on a lone figure standing in front of a huge screen with numbers scrolling across its glossy surface. The guy wasn't facing him and Duo was never one to stand by quietly waiting. With an extra cheerful hint in his voice, trying to mask his discomfort, Maxwell chirped. "Howard's About Town Delivery! Sign here pl--"

"Hello Maxwell."

The nasally voice was familiar. Duo looked up at the man by the screen again and realisation dawned. "Yuy? Whoa! I thought...this is..." the moment of confused mind jumbles skirted over Duo's quick brain before suddenly everything became clear. Maxwell cocked his hips to the side and placed his hands on them grinning at his friend from yesterday. "You dog!" Heero was taken aback. That was not the reaction he thought he'd get.

_Well what were you expecting Yuy? "Oh My Gosh! You're so rich and powerful!! Take me now big boy!!!"_

Shut up. 

Shaking his head Yuy watched the braided biker walk further into his office cackling about this, that, and the other. "God dude! Talk about a cubical! This place," he spread his arms wide and looked around the room again with a huge grin, "is a fucking apartment!! Hell its a double wide!" Maxwell was up to Heero's desk. The Japanese mogul watched the confident shuffle and natural grace of the violet eyed man. A shiver ran over his spine that made millionaire wonder at the new feelings being tangled over his body by the very presence of this beautiful smiling man.

"I mean seriously! Damn...well, I'll be out of your way buddy...just as soon as you sign this clip board I'll be on my way ou--"

"Did you mean it about your rent yesterday?"

Duo blinked. Shrugging it off as nothing Maxwell gave Yuy a lope-sided grin. "Aw its nothing man. I'll find someway to get that dough back. Don't worry about it." Heero didn't seemed convinced so Duo set down the package on the large desk centered in the room and rolled up his sleeve. His brown thatch of hair covered his deep blue eyes but that didn't obscure Heero's vision in the least. The Japanese man's breath caught in his throat. He'd heard of some people desperate for money doing this but it never seemed likely Yuy would ever actually meet one of those lower class folks. Pointing at the two bandaged I.V. wounds Duo snickered at Heero's surprised look. "See? One more trip to the plasma sucker and I'll get at least a hundred bucks. " 

"The hell you will."

Again Duo blinked. Heero nodded to a small envelope on the desk near where the delivery boy had dropped the package. Turning from the money mogul Maxwell picked up the crisp white stationary printed with Preventer Co. Inc in gold embossed lettering. A quick pull over the top and the letter was open. Duo peeked inside then looked up at Heero with a raised eyebrow. When Yuy just starred back at him with those deep fathomless eyes Duo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and pulled the check out from its envelope.

His violet eyes skimmed over the numbers. Then he carefully looked at each number separately just to be sure he was actually looking at a million dollar check.

"What the fuck is this?" his voice was husky and sounded on the verge of a croak. Heero commanded his body no to shiver at the sound of that voice. He had to remain still and as far away from the braided man as possible. Since yesterday he'd been unable to think of anything but the young man's voice, skin, eyes, and silly long braid. It was ridiculous, foolish, and a wonderful. Heero could admit he wanted Duo Maxwell. He wanted the beautiful young man more then anyone or anything in his whole life. But he couldn't have him. It was impossible for Yuy to have someone like Maxwell. His job was too demanding, his life too focused, everything about Heero screamed "no one get near!!!" But Duo Maxwell was getting near, was becoming too important to Yuy, was becoming a liability.

"Its a check Duo."

"I know that you fuck face!!! Whats the meaning of it!?!"

_Not the reaction I thought I'd get_. Heero coughed a little blushing behind his hand. Duo's violet eyes were flashing with anger and his whole body was stiff with the repressed urge to punch this arrogant son of a bitch. He waved the check in Yuy's face sneering. "Listen pal, I don't fucking need your chairity! I can take care of myself just fine! If you feel guilty," Heero flinched at that, "then don't try to pay it off on me!"

Duo flung the check on the desk and picked up his clipboard thrusting it into Heero's hands. "Now sign this so I can get out of here and not go to jail for beating the shit out of some yuppie rich asshole!"

Confused Heero scribbled his signature looking over Duo's raging stance and embarrassed red cheeks. _I insulted him...wait... _ He was all at once of Duo for denying the money out of pride and concerned for the faux pa that would drive a wedge between himself and the braided lovely.

"Wait." 

Duo snatched the paperwork from Yuy's slack hands and snarled. "What?"

Reaching over to grab up the check Heero tore it into pieces then threw them into the trashcan. Duo shifted uncomfortably and sent a longing look towards the door. But Heero couldn't let him leave. Not yet, not until he'd made things right. "If you earned it...would you accept it?"

Violet eyes starred at rich business man like he'd grown a second head. _He's not suggesting...he wouldn't...I can't do that!! I...I...fuck he's hot...NO!!!...that's too much! How could he ask me to do something like... _Duo knew his knees were shaking. His whole body trembled with something that wasn't rage. A few seconds ago he wanted to slug that handsome face looking back at him. Now just thinking that Heero might want him to...

_But for money...jerk! _

Duo regained a little of his steam and crossed his arms over his chest. "I ain't working for you bub."

Heero watched the shiver run over Maxwell's body when he'd first mentioned "earning it". God can I do nothing but insult him??? "Not like that Maxwell!" Heero sighed and sat down in his desk chair pulling up several screens on his computer. Duo jumped a little when the windows on Heero's computer pop-ed up on the big screen Yuy had been standing next to earlier. Though he was still angry and confused the braided biker couldn't stop the grin that came to his lips or the sly look in his eye. "Dude you could really view some porn on that thing." 

_Are you volunteering to pose?...God Yuy get a hold of yourself!!!  
_  
"Stock-market." Saying that simple word Heero opened three accounts in Duo's name including a bank and credit card. He took down all the information adding little messages to some to help Maxwell get used to using this new system. After a few minutes of watching Yuy type Duo looked around the room for something to latch onto. He never could stay still for long and the anger that had propelled him to this point had fizzled out. He was no good at holding a grudge.

The office was large like he'd said before. But there was nothing personal about it. No family photos. No trophies from yacht races (though Duo assumed since Heero was rich that he probably owned a few boats he couldn't really see Yuy racing them...or even if he did he couldn't see the blue eyed Asian not coming home with the trophy every time). There was a long large cherry-wood table to one side of the room for business meetings and a sofa on the other side that looked stiff and unwelcoming.

"Done." 

Duo turned back to Heero who held out a leaf of paper with several columns of numbers and abbreviations on it. Maxwell took the paper cocking an eyebrow as he read over it. "You're done...but what have you done?"

Yuy ran a tired hand over his eyes and leaned back in his chair before explaining. "I set up some accounts for you. And some in the name of Maxwell church as well before you ask. The money will go into those accounts at the bottom. You're playing the market now Duo. Earning it yourself."

Eyes wide Duo starred down at Heero. "But...you used your money." Heero nodded and pointed to the big screen at a scroll of numbers. "By this time tomorrow I'll be reimbursed." Gazing up at Duo Yuy hoped that now, this time, he wasn't insulted. That he would just take the information and money without being hurt or feeling like he was being bought out. Heero could be happy now. Duo would be taken care of and the orphanage that the braided man seemed to love so much would want for nothing. A tremor like an orgasm vibrated thru Heero's brain.

This is what he wanted. Business was business and Heero Yuy had no place for pleasure in his life. Playing the market, winning a merger, getting the big money...that's where Heero felt pleasure. Knowing that Maxwell was in a better financial state then he'd ever been or ever could've possibly been was all Heero wanted.

At least that's what he thought.

Heero had been sitting with his eyes closed relishing the small thrill his steel-trap mind took in solving the Duo problem. Maxwell had listened to Yuy's explanation to the numbers and the accounts. He'd watched Heero's eyes close and saw his lips part just slightly in a little sigh of contentment. His hair was falling back from his forehead his head up turned relaxed in his chair. Duo smiled softly at the scene of Heero a peace and couldn't resist the urge.

The pressure was sweet and just firm enough to let Yuy know it was there. His eyes snapped open and he sucked in his breath looking up into Duo's sparkling eyes. Duo held the kiss keeping it gentle on Heero's lips for several seconds. When he moved back ending the kiss Heero moved with him prolonging that wonderful feeling for as long as he could. That sent a wave of heat down Maxwells body but things were still too awkward between the two for anything to happen today. 

Tonight...wait its night? Fuck!!! Duo looked at the darkening sky and jumped stuffing the paper with his new accounts in his pockets and grabbing his clipboard up. He raced to the door waving merrily behind him at Heero. "See ya around town bud!" And just like that he was gone leaving Heero, the multi-millionaire-business-mogul-extraordinaire, with a hard on and a dreamy gleam in his eyes.

ooO0Ooo 

"Oh man I'm so late!!! Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man..." 

"Maxwell?" Duo looked up glad to see his friend Wufei from work. He waved from his motorcycle as Chang drove up to him on his Honda. The Chinese man huffed shaking his head. "What are you doing Maxwell? Your shift ended hours ago. Quatre is getting worried." Duo nodded and kicked his bike to life. "Yeah I know, I know! But I still gotta run one more package."

Looking the braided biker over Wufei felt he looked haggard and flushed. Perhaps he was sick. Shouldn't let him drive a lot if he's not feeling well. Wufei reached over into Duo's saddlebags drawing a yell of protest from the violet-eyed man. Chang pulled out the last package--an envelope--and smirked up at his friend. "You're too out of it Max. I'll take care of this you just go on home." 

Duo thought about it a moment. He did feel off after all the weirdness that had happened today. Chang would be as good as his word about finishing up for him...probably even give him credit in the daily log. Grinning with appreciation Duo slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks Wuff! I owe ya one!"

"Just stop calling me 'Wuff' its degrading." Wufei turned his bike and sped off into the direction of the Khushrenada Co. 

Serty: Next chapter...Wufei & Treize meet and Duo & Heero start dating!...sorta. Reviews keep it coming kids!!!! 


	4. Drinking in the Office

_Author's note: Gotten some really good feed back on this story so far. Hope to get more so everybody make my wish come ture and I'll update soon! This chapter deals with one of my secret fav GW couples 5x13. Gotta love big powerful Treize hungering after leathal calculating Wuffers. Too much fun!_

Chapter Four: Got Your Package

* * *

Quatre looked up from his file-forms at the courier stumbling into the office. The blond clerk cocked an eyebrow at the groggy state of his friend Duo Maxwell. Trying to hold back a wry grin at his normally rambunctious friend's blurry-eyed demeanor this morning Quatre stuck his pencil behind his ear. "Rough night beautiful?" The teasing endearment usually would send the braided biker into a flirting contest with the young clerk but today Duo just rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah man...I've been up all night!" Scratching the back of his head blinking red-rimmed indigo eyes Duo looked over the counter for several minutes pulling up various notepads, clipboards, and maps. After a second Quatre set down his own work staring curiously at his best friend. "Whatcha huntin'?" Duo shook his head his brow creasing with mild worry. "My sheets man...wheres my fucking clipboard?" He looked up into the bright aqua-blue eyes watching him. Quatre shrugged shaking his head. "You didn't bring it back by yesterday. I thought you'd taken it home." Duo's blurry eyes widened and he slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fuck!! That fuck Wufei never brought it back!" he groaned.

Quatre retrieved his binder that held the comings and goings of all the delivery personal. Frowning he flipped thru the pages his eyes looking worried. "Chang didn't come in either from yesterday...he normally gets here before now but I haven't seen him...why does he have your clipboard?" Duo cringed. This was going to be hard to explain to the young clerk. Quatre was a great guy and Duo's best friend of all time. They'd both gone to high school together and from day one had watched out for each other. You couldn't' find a better friend in the world then the sweet blue-eyed Quatre Winner. Unfortunately you also couldn't find a a bigger Mother Hen either. _If Q-man thinks I left a job undone because I'd spent too much time with Heero--er--Mr. Yuy he'll wanna know what we were doing!_

Duo couldn't have that. The last boyfriend he'd had called in for deliveries nearly everyday they were together to ensure a quick fuck everyday. At first Duo hadn't minded but soon he was loosing time. Loosing time meant loosing tips and braided man needed that money badly. When he'd confronted Solo about it, asked him if they could slow down a bit, he'd ended up with a broken rib, blooded, and bruised.

_Heh...but you should've seen the other guy!_ Of course Solo got what he deserved for all that bullshit. Duo had seen to that personally with his favorite baseball bat...and then Quatre had shown up and down his own amount of damage on Solo's hide...with his favorite lawyer. They'd sued the shit out of the guy and after pleading "self-defense" with the whole "bat thing" Duo came out on top but just barely.

A high priced lawyer was still a coin sucking moneybag even if he was wearing a nice suit. Duo had gratefully (and not so gratefully) paid him nearly every cent Solo turned over. That was the small price to pay for Duo's 'slight' misjudgment of his former lover's character. The big price came from Quatre whom every since the first day the braided delivery boy showed up for work with bruises kept an annoyingly close eye on his friend. Especially when it came to Duo's love life.

Letting the blond boy know Duo had not only been called in for a job just so a man (a _fucking hott man!!_) could talk to him would probably send Quatre into another lecture on avoiding men that were trouble. Top that off with the fact that Duo had actually...technically..._kissed_ a customer...

Well, Duo wasn't really in the mood for a fireworks show.

"Yeah...he caught up with me and-and I asked if he could...finish my last run." Duo muttered keeping his eyes on the desk avoiding the concerned gaze of his friend. "I kinda...felt...bad" That wasn't a lie. It also was very much not the truth. He'd left the Preventer Inc. building feeling _flustered, awkward, embarrassed, giddy, richer-then-he'd-ever-been-ever, red-from-head-to-toe..._any of those worked too.

Sensing that his friend was holding something back from him Quatre thought for a moment then shook his head. When Duo was ready to talk he would surely seek out his best friend and chat his ear off about whatever was on his mind. Until then it was pointless to even try and get him to admit more then he wanted too. It was just the way Maxwell was and Winner knew that.

Sighing the slight blond picked up the phone and hit speed dial 5. Both Duo and Quatre waited for the rings to go by until the answering machine picked up (Wufei hardly ever answered before he heard who was calling on the machine).

"This is Chang Wufei. Keep your message brief and to the point. I'm busy. _BEEP!_..."

"Wuffers?" Duo spoke into the speaker phone. "Wu? Hey Fei? Wheres my damn sheets? I gotta turn those in man hand 'em over!" Duo's voice was cheerfully snide as he waited for a second to see if his message would be answered. Quatre leaned over the phone after a moment cocking an eyebrow at his long-haired friend. "Maybe he got lucky and stayed somewhere else last night?"

"I heard that Winner!" Snapped an angry voice on the other end. Duo smirked up at his blue-eyed friend "Does that _sound_ like the voice of someone who got laid recently?" Quatre giggled into his hand and over the phone came a snarling reply. "Damnit Maxwell!! YOU are the last fucking person I want to hear a WORD from today!!"

Duo blinked. "What'd I do?" He shot back defensively. There were some muffled sounds on the other side of the line. Duo looked up at Quatre quirking an eyebrow. The sweet blond just shrugged his petite shoulders. After a half a minute the sounds of a door slamming and more non-descriptive noises. Finally Wufei came back on the line sneering. "I'm walking out now...I'll be late but I'm sure _Maxwell_ can take any of my early orders for me! Chang out!" The line went dead and Quatre shut off the phone on their end with an amused smile.

"Well...he's pissed at you."

Duo shrugged and took up the list of the daily deliveries looking for both his _and Wufie's_ numbers. "Whats new about that Q?" He signed for the first ten packages and Quatre went into the back returning with what was signed for plus a new clipboard for Duo to use today.

The braided biker smiled at his friend chatting while he loaded up the saddle bags on his bike. "So how's things with you and that bookworm eh?" The blond clerk's cheeks pinked for a moment and he tried to hide his face in his order form book. "Duo! Trowa isn't a bookworm! He just owns the bookshop! And for you're information I didn't go there last night to see him--I was looking for a book on Arabia." Duo smirked at his friend's embarrassment. "Arab? You really believe you got family there Q?"

A sad look came over Quatre's usually cheerful blue eyes but he smiled anyway. "Well, that's what Dad says...I still...he never talks about...Momma...or why he left and brought me here..." Duo winced at the melancholy of his friend and shook his head. "I'm sorry Q. I didn't mean ta make you feel down." The blond counter boy grinned his eyes a little too bright. "It's okay Duo don't worry about it. Dad just never talks about our family and I can't help but wonder why...Look at that I'm making you late! You should hit the road D."

Throwing a leg over his black ninja Duo leveled his indigo eyes on his friend a serious look settling over his features. "Dude I wouldn't care if I lost my job over it...if you wanna talk anytime, you let me know." With that the braided biker kick started his motorcycle and peeled out of the front room of "About Town Delivery."

"Right back at you Duo...Whenever you're ready." Quatre murmured watching his friend leave.

ooO0Ooo

Wufei strode into the office slamming a clipboard on the counter top so hard Quatre jumped. "There!" He snarled, "Maxwell's damn sheets! Tell him he can shove them!" The Chinese man whirled round to collect his drops for the day and load them on his 2004 Honda 599 (nice bike!) pulling the straps to the saddle bags in sharp jerks. Wufei's body was stiff (even for him) but just like with Duo Quatre knew he couldn't just out right ask what was wrong. They were both his dear friends but sometimes the petite blond wondered if they took some kind of perverse pleasure making him worry so much.

Taking up the sheets held fast to the wood pad by the metal spring the blue-eyed counter boy read over the last name on the paper for any hints as to what was bothering Chang.

"Khushrenada didn't sign?" Quatre asked.

At the sound of that name Wufei tensed even more. He turned sharply looking at the offending clipboard growling with frustration and disgust. Quatre watched his friend blush bright red then stomp back over to the desk and with a jerky hand scrolled a name in the empty space.

"There, happy now?" The words spat out of Wufei's tight lips while his eyes avoided looking at the man behind the counter at all cost. Quatre cocked an eyebrow at his friend and tilted his head like a curious little bird. "It'll do I guess...You took that package for Duo what went wrong? Did the guy not tip you?"

Wufei blanched then grabbed up his empty clipboard huffing and grumbling about "Not the tip I'd expected!" before he rushed back to the safety of his bike and the open road.

ooO0Ooo

Duo yawned for the umpteenth time easily guiding his Kawasaki through the press of traffic with one hand. He was tired. Hell who wouldn't be after staying up all night watching their money grow? Because that's what he'd been doing. From the moment he got home to the wee hours of the morning when he realized he'd have to go to work at seven that morning the braided man had watched the stock market on his 12 inch TV. His stocks were not only as profitable as Heero--er--Mr. Yuy had said they would be they were sky rocketing!

Duo had called Sister Helen to tell her the good news. She said something along the lines of "miracle" and then fainted on the phone. Of course Duo shouted on the line until on of the older kids in the orphanage had found the nun's prone body and assured him she was fine just a little giddy.

Tired but on top of the world that perfectly expressed Duo's feelings right then. Maxwell Church Orphanage would never be in danger of closing again! Duo had called up every loan shark he'd ever used and paid up his debts! He even threw in an extra month's rent for the land lady. Everything was for once in his life perfect!

So why was he feeling listless?

Was it the money? Did he feel like some undeserving fat-cat living high on the hog while others scraped by to survive? Not even in his wildest fantasies could the violet-eyed man picture himself becoming that. He had money now sure but that was no reason to go crazy with it. After all lots of folks got their hands on some cash and ended up blowing all of it on fancy houses or cars they didn't drive. That life wasn't for him. Maybe a better apartment but he would have to wait another three months til his current lease was up. Maybe a tune up for his faithful little ninja.

These thoughts turned down the road of getting some new books for his empty shelves, taking his friends out to eat for once, paying Howard back for all the times he'd saved his ass. Turning down a familiar stretch of road Duo spotted a deli on the corner while his mind still mused. He could afford some new DVDs now, some Cd's, new cloths. _Maybe even a new leather jacket...Heero would look sexilious in leather_...

Duo slammed his brakes hard just outside the deli's roadside parking. "Heero...where the hell had that thought come from?"

Sure they had shared a kiss. Well, actually Duo had done most of the kissing and why the hell not? The guy that two days ago was gonna bust him for being reckless had instead set the braided biker up for life! The man was saint! A gift from god! _A gift from god in tight pants... _

Hoping off his bike Duo walked into the bistro shaking his head. "Yeah right Maxwell. The guy did you a major favor...two in-fact. And all you can come up with is bending over to say 'thanks'! God I'm fucked up."

Duo wasn't paying attention. If he had been maybe he would've seen the two other men sitting in their business suits at one of the cafe tables. Maybe wouldn't of picked the bar stool just behind them. At the very least he wouldn't have checked out one of the business man's butt (the one not facing him the other was a little on the old side for Duo's taste though he did have gorgeous tawny eyes).

Instead fate (and a scheming fanfic writer) placed Duo Maxwell directly behind Heero Yuy and Treize Khrushenada.

ooO0Ooo

(Flash back)

Sun setting did little to dim the bright lights of the city. Street lamps flared to life while neon signs flickered on and off. Traffic lights, billboard signs, and window shops enhanced the beckon like effect of mid evening giving the city line a bright glowing heartbeat visible to all who gazed upon it. Wufei wasn't gazing though. He was barely acknowledging street signals as he sped his red 599 down a stock-market district. Always concerned for the well fare of a friend the Chinese delivery man had seen his fellow employee looking pale just outside the Preventer Inc. building in the business district. The two sections of town were fairly close together so without a thought Chang had offered to complete Duo's last drop off of the day.

Khushrenada Co. was a large building on the outside standing at least ten or twelve floors higher then any other in the vicinity. Wufei had come from a relatively rich home so such grandeur didn't seem to phase him in the last. Nor did he consider that such a prestigious company as would have its own courier and not need his services. It wasn't uncommon for a large cooperation to use a small time delivery business when the material was...eh-em...less the kosher. But that wasn't Chang's fault. He had no knowledge of what he was delivering nor any desire to know. It was all business for him to be here so when he waltzed right up to the front desk and flopped the large envelope on the counter he considered his job already half done.

All he needed now was a signature.

Instead he received a key and, just like Maxwell had the same day in another building, was told to use it to get to the top floor. Taking up the key and the manila envelope the Asian man nodded a thank you to the secretary moving toward the elevator with steady confidante steps.

Top floor another secretary with buns in her hair buzzed him into the head man's office. Somewhat more hesitantly then before Wufei walked through the double open doors. They closed with a soft click behind him. Chang's onyx eyes scanned the room for someone anyone to tell him what the hell was going on...Or at least to sign the stupid form so he could get out of here!

The office looked more like a study/den then a place to work. Comfy couches and plush rugs decorated the large space and at one side was a giant roaring fire under an elegant mantle. A tall man was leaning against the mantle stirring a glass of wine in his hand eyes intent on the dancing flames.

The man by the fire didn't look up when Wufei came in but he was aware of it. His hand stilled in mixing the crimson mixture in his round wine glass taking an appreciative sip. After a few moments Chang cleared his voice in a very deliberate manner. This gentleman may have had all the time in the world but Wufei was eager to be done with his (and Duo's) daily work. A warm bed, a good book, and a homemade meal (as soon as he popped it in the microwave) were on the Asian man's to-do list that night. Some over paid office manager in a corner office wasn't going to make the dark-haired biker late for his evening plans.

At least that's what was rolling around in Wufei's head. Until Treize turned around.

They both seemed stunned to see the other. Black fathomless eyes meeting honey drizzled cinnamon orbs were locked into a surprised starring contest. Wufei's lips parted in a slight soundless 'oh' before his tan cheeks burned red. Treize was a man of business and power but found himself utterly captivated by this exotic beauty dressed in motorcycle leathers. It was Chang who came too first. He'd stepped back as if to run from the building fleeing those intense eyes gazing from that too handsome face. His back met with the door the knob pushing into the curve of his butt as if to urge him forward into the office.

Taking the hint and muscling up all the will power in creation Wufei squared his shoulders and held out the clipboard and the envelope out toKhushrenada . It took a half a second before Treize could move his eyes away from the Asian man down to the file he was offering.

Wufei, face still flushed, shoved the package out toward the taller man. "A...About Town Delivery...Please sign here."

_MMmm...love to hear that voice scream... _Treize smirked in understanding. So _this_ was the reason Heero opted to take Khushrenada 's deal at face value. It wasn't the contract or the money. Yuy had a courier on staff there was no reason on this planet for him to send out for a special messenger.

_Unless the messenger was special! _

Having been in business with Preventer Inc for many long years Treize had come to know its C.E.O. fairly well. They could even be considered friends in a rivalry sort of way. He'd attended meetings, parties, business trips all with Yuy and so knew the man's taste in...pleasures. Heero had an eye for beauty. Specifically it seemed...beautiful _men! _

_How fortunate for me._ Treize thought. He had no idea he and the Preventer Inc mogul had such similar taste! This was both a shock and a delight. Perhaps he could persuade Yuy to come visit his good friend Zechs in the Country for some recreational business. But that could come later...right now...

_Right now, I'm going to devour this lovely gift Yuy sent me!_

With that thought firmly on his mind and the sight of Wufei blushing so prettily before him Treize crossed the distance between them in a few long legged strides that had the Chinese man gulping wide eyed. Being sure to loom over the slighter man but not appear threatening Khushrenada took up the clipboard and the package his eyes never leaving Chang's.

"Thank you...Won't you come in? I'll just be a moment."

Any other time Wufei would have scowled and asked "what was there to delay in signing?" . Tonight his brain seemed to have fizzled out. Fingers falling limp to his side as the package left his care the onxy eyed man simply nodded going over to a low sofa near the fire. Treize smiled and nodded in approval. This gorgeous creature sitting in his office seemed to be just as taken with him as he was with the beauty. That would make things so much easier.

The sandy haired man made a big show of pulling out the envelopes contents, schedules for the next years shipping manifest, nothing really and concentrated on reading over every line while keeping the young man in his peripheral vision. On the sofa looking between the orange fire and trying not to glance over at Khrushenada every few seconds Chang sat with perfect posture breathing deep to regulate his heart beat.

After a few minutes Treize murmured a victorious "Aha!" In a flourish he dropped the papers onto his desk smiling in satisfaction. He took up the bottle of wine and refilled his cup plus another one taking them both over to the couch.

He handed over the drink to a skeptical Wufei who none the less took it graciously. Sitting close enough to be intimate but far to one side to allow for personal space the tall man grinned and toasted his wine.

"To the messenger for bringing me good news." And then he took a sip. The Asian man seemed startled but smiled briefly nodding a thank you before sampling his wine. He let the dark liquid swirl around his tongue for a moment. Treize nearly stopped breathing at the look of sheer bliss that swept over Wufei's unique features. The man was certainly a rarity tasting the liquor eyes shut smile of recognition drifting dreamily over his lips. as if the drink were an old forgotten friend paying his tongue a visit.

Treize did loose focus with reality for a second when the younger man moaned low in his throat nursing another drink with thoughtful satisfaction. "Mmm...I know this vintage. Very nice. But more along the lines of an evening at home then a celebration I'd think."

Honey-dipped eyes wide a smile of curiosity tinging his lips Khushrenada edged closer. This...delicious, strange, erotic...delivery boy was turning his head in ways seldom few had ever accomplished. They began talking after that, neither one paying much heed to the time, or how much alcohol they were consuming. It was slow going at first with Treize inching closer every quarter hour until he and Wufei sat side by side speaking in soft voices gazing at the fire.

Wufei had confided that he'd been raised quite well off but that his family's principles bothered him so he came to the city shortly after college. Without his parents money to back him he was basically homeless until Howard found him and gave him a job. He spoke of his companions at work being the first real friends he'd ever really had. Treize shared just as much bragging until the exotic beauty called him on it. An action that only inflamed the older man's attraction. So then Treize talked about his spare time activities many of them being carnal desires unmentionable in polite society. He was charmed how Wufei asked insightful questions, made keen observations, and murmured in agreement all the while his face turning a bright bashful pink.

"I would think that adding another strap to the harness would rectify that problem Mr.Khushrenada .." Wufei wasn't so so much sitting on the sofa anymore as lounging in the corner of one side. Treize had his tie off and top buttons of his dress shirt undone. They sat thighs pressed together arms barely touching faces close. Treize was nodding at Chang's suggestion when he suddenly decided they'd been talking long enough. All the signs pointed to this moment as being perfect. Wufei was relaxed, slightly buzzed, and obviously interested. Treize was eager, instantly enthralled, and swimming in the dark depths of the Chinese man's eye.

Their noses nudged. Their smiles met. Tongue followed lips in a lazy heated waltz for dominance. In the end Wufei didn't so much give in as lay back to enjoy the pleasures of Treize's tongue stroking the roof of his mouth. Hands soon followed opening leather jacket and crisp pressed dress shirt. The tall man brought a hand up to cup Wufei's cheek. Their shirts and jackets no longer a burden Treize leaned in over Chang pressing tan skin to dusky pale.

And then the glass slipper was off and the pumpkin changed back.

Wufei's brain screeched to a halt his eyes popping open in sudden terror. Treize felt the supple body beneath him freeze up. He barely had time to ask what was wrong before a swift powerful shove had him reeling back onto the couch. Chang didn't waste a second snatching up his clipboard and running at blinding speed for the door. Thankfully it opened without any barriers. Bypassing the elevator the Asian man hit the stairwell running down four flights in rapid leaps before bobbing out of the narrow hallway and back infront of an elevator. He rode the small metal box down to the ground level.

Wufei was out the door and on his bike before Treize could even decide if he should make chase or...

He didn't really have another option. But it seemed that Chang wasn't going to give him enough time to make good on his first idea. All that remained of the gorgeous delivery man was the faint smell of ginger he left in his wake and a worn leather jacket resting where the man once sat.


End file.
